


Who am I?

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family secrets come to light and a young boy learns his real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

“Master Hylas, it’s time to be waking up,” said the small creature. Its eyes were large and bright blue softened with adoration. Large bat-like ears adorned its bobbing head and a simple sheet was draped artfully around it like a toga. It was female, but the distinction would be hard to point out. She shook the pale arm of her Master with a besotted smile. Master Hylas was a great Master. He was only ten years old but he carried himself like the Lord he was meant to be and acted far beyond his age. It was typical of his race, of course. He treated all the house elves with respect and kindness and always had a smile for her. He claimed her, a lowly house elf, as his friend.

“Alright, alright Philia,” came the mumbled reply. Philia simply nodded and stepped back from the bed so that her Master could wake. “What is the time?”

“Just past eight o’clock,” Philia responded fondly.

Hylas nodded as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair gently, careful of the tangles sleep had surely gifted him with. He slipped from the bed, unperturbed by his nudity and walked to the terrace. The cool breeze danced across his skin and played with his hair in welcome. He said his morning prayer under the sun, bare to the world, as he had done for the last 6 years.

Philia waited for him to finish before following him outside. “Gentleman Dally and Master Adelphus request you for breakfast,” she told him.

“Is the bath ready,” he asked absently. Part of the young man’s mind ran through reasons Mr. Dally and Master Adelphus would wish to speak to him while the other was still trying to interpret a dream he had the night before. It had been unsettling, filled with green light and a woman begging.

“It is filled and ready Master,” she replied kindly. Hylas simply nodded and they made their way into the bathroom. As he bathed Philia looked through his expansive closet.

“I will gather what master is to wear,” she called. Hylas smiled at the thought as the warm water soothed his stiff body. He had been taught at an early age the proper dress, poise and etiquette for meetings to deal with business associates like Mr. Dally, his solicitor, or visits with the royal class such as Mr. Adelphus and knew the protocol for almost any occasion or event held here or in other prominent parts of the world. It was one among many of the skills he had been trained in. But even though he had his training he depended on Philia, his house-elf, and his friend to help him. She had helped raise many before him and he trusted her experience.

After he had dried himself with particularly large white towel. He donned the garments Philia had chosen. As usual he liked her choices. Philia made quick work of his hair once he sat down in front of the vanity, glamouring it's color and styling it in the tight ringlets he sported. With a glance in the mirror he critiqued himself. Happy with what he saw he nearly missed the image in the mirror superimposed on his before it faded. He couldn't hold in the sigh. “In a moment,” he whispered more to the image than himself. He applied the make-up he was required to wear and donned the venetian mask he wore for his safety.

Now he could focus on the vision. With a deep breath he centered his energy, and looked into the mirror past his reflection. He felt the magic washing over him and filling the room, shifting and moving about.

“Do you feel it, Philia?” He asked her when he finally found a flow he could follow.

“Feel what Master?”

“A change is coming,” he told her. His voice became soft and distant, as he looked past his reflection. Images speeding by as if through a film reel on high speed. Philia simply nodded. She was used to her Master saying such things randomly and then losing himself. Reflective surfaces tended to hold his attention since he was growing adept at scrying. She looked into the mirror at his reflection while he looked beyond it. As fond as she was of her beautiful Master she worried too. He had a destiny, she could feel it in the magic that surrounded him and he looked so fragile it worried her.

His hair was naturally midnight black and a riot of wild curls. But while in Sanctuary she charmed it a dark brown for him instead and fixed the wild curls into tight ringlets. His eyes were large and almond shaped, colored an emerald shade with flecks of gold. She charmed them a sea green instead. Tracing them with thick kohl, which contrasted against his alabaster skin, made them stand out like jewels against the white sand of the beaches they frequented no matter their color. Even charmed they held a gem like quality no matter how she tried to dampen them. The small half mask fit like a second skin as it was charmed to do. It stopped just above his eyebrows at the top and at his high cheekbones at the bottom. It was plain and gold with small emeralds spaced around its edge. He had many, all to match the different outfits he owned. She knew it bothered him to wear them but it kept his identity secret. All set in a heart shaped face with a straight nose and plush lips made him breathtaking according to his friends and his superiors.

The chiton she had chosen was beautifully embroidered at the ends in a gold filigree pattern and belted at his trim waist. It was sleeveless and fell to the middle of his thighs. The chlamys, matched the pattern of the chiton. It fell just below the hem of the chiton and clasped at his right shoulder with a beautiful brooch in the shape of a gold leaf. It left his right arm uncovered and his left, hidden. The white high lacing sandals were bleached leather that crisscrossed his feet artfully and continued to crisscross up to his knees before tying in the back.

He came out of his trance with a shake of his head to dispel the images he had seen in the mirror, startling Philia from her critique of his outfit. He didn’t comment on his mental lapse and slipped an armlet on and up to rest on his right bicep when she passed it to him. The double snake design was beautiful and coiled about his arm with one snake pointing up and one down, while in the center amongst their coils, laid a beautiful quartz stone. Under his Chlamys, he slipped a dagger and its sheath to rest in the belt of his chiton. Gold bangles adorned his wrist before he pronounced himself finished.

“Am I to bring anything,” he asked Philia as he followed her from his room and through the familiar halls of the palace.

“No Master,” she replied.

“Make sure you have your breakfast then,” he told her sweetly. “Afterwards, would you would join me in a walk through the garden? I would like to gather some herbs.”

“Philia would be glad to,” she said with a bright smile as she pushed opened a set of large doors.

“See you later Philia,” he said with a smile and a pat on her shoulder. She nodded and disappeared with a pop.

“Hylas,” called Mr. Dally with a bright smile. “Beautiful as always,” he commented.

“It’s wonderful to see you Mr. Dally,” he offered in return, a pleased blush spreading across his skin, before shaking his hand.

“It’s Corwin,” the man corrected.

“Corwin then,” he said with a smile. They both knew he would call him Mr. Dally the next time he visited, at least at first greeting. It was a sign of respect. He offered a half bow to Master Adelphus before he took a seat at the expansive table. A few servants served them immediately before disappearing through a smaller set of doors in the back.

“Mr. Dally believes it’s time for you to learn a few truths about yourself,” Adelphus replied hesitantly as they began to eat.

“Yes, I think it’s essential that he be told that way his studies can be tailored more to his needs than the general areas.” Corwin had already discussed the situation numerous times with Adelphus. Hylas leveled him with a piercing look, a look that would have been out of place on any other ten year old but oddly fit the small figure in front of him. His eyes were old and reminiscent of seers long gone. Just like Lily’s had been.

“I’m aware that secrets have been kept from me,” was his reply as his voice became distant and airy. The images from earlier returned to his mind as well as the dream from the night before. “But I didn’t look further purposefully, I see things. I read the warnings in the waters and the earth. I see them around me. I feel the changes coming.” Both Corwin and Adelphus felt a chill creep up their spine.

“Very well,” Corwin said quickly. “Do you remember when I brought you here?”

“Vaguely,” Hylas answered, once again coming back to himself. “My memories from then are a blur at best. I remember being taken from a home where it was always dark. I remember being in my room and then pain. Lots and lots of pain.” He shivered at the echo of that pain and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

“Yes,” said Corwin following that hand with his eyes. He was more than thankful they had removed that scar and the dark truth that dwelled within it A shake of his head banished such thoughts. He had so much to discuss he couldn't doddle.

“I’ll start from the beginning then. Alright?” Breakfast was cleared away at a snap of Master Adelphus' fingers; and they sipped at their tea and coffee. Corwin pulled a satchel into his lap and withdrew a few stacks of parchment and some folders.

“We explained before that your parents were worried that they would be killed during the war and you in turn would be lost in the turmoil. Your mother was gifted with Divination among other things and saw only the worst for you. In her fear they continued to hide her heritage and in turn yours and sought us out to help you if something were to happen to them.” Hylas simply nodded and motioned for him to continue.

“You have to understand something before we continue. While you’re here and when you visit you must go by Hylas, wear the masks and continue the glamors. There are spells that are built around the palace that blurs memory. Were someone to try to connect anyone they meet here to someone outside these walls their memory would distort and small changes and compulsions would push them to overlook the similarities. Only those that are really close to you could overcome the spells.”

“I know. It’s for our safety,” Hylas answered. That part had been explained to him before. While at Sanctuary many people went by other names, normally the name reflected where there creature heritage had come from. Hylas for example was Greek. Some even went as far as wearing a glamor or a mask, all to keep separate from who they were outside of Sanctuary. His friends Matta, Aster and Dima wore masks like him and glamors. Sanctuary was built when beings like them were hunted, kept as slaves and concubines, used as whores or for their gifts. The laws had changed but there was still a market for such a thing in the seedier parts of the world. Corwin nodded quickly and seemed to brace himself before he spoke.

“Your real name is Harrison Potter.” Silence followed that statement. Hylas simply looked at Corwin oddly for a moment as pieces clicked together in his mind. Now a great many things made sense about their treatment of him. Why they made him keep up with the papers, particularly concerning the boy-who-lived. Why he was trained to know things about the British Ministry and the Wizengamot, Hogwarts and family lines. But that revelation produced more questions than answers.

“James Potter was a prominent pure-blooded wizard,” Hylas stated factually as he looked off into the room as if reading the information from a scroll. He had been drilled with information such as this. “Born from Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. He married Lily Evans, a muggle-born. They were betrayed by their friend Sirius Black and it led to their deaths. Their son was coined the Boy-Who-Lived by Albus Dumbledore, for being the only person to have survived the killing curse and in turn defeated the Dark Lord.” All of it was delivered in a voice devoid of tone, it made Corwin cringe.

“Who is my real mother?” The question came out sharply and that green gaze pinned the solicitor once again. “James Potter’s wizard lineage can be traced back near to its roots. I knew I was from Britain, you told me that much, and I have been trained to know all that I could that would help me function in that world. Lily was a muggle-born, so how in Hades am I a Naiad?” His voice had risen by the end of his small rant and Corwin winced as he prepared himself to explain.

“Lily Potter was adopted,” he stated. “Her real parents were Mathias Selwyn and Lyra Melusine.”

“I still don’t understand how I am a Naiad,” Hylas stated. The Selwyn line were considered pure-bloods as well in Britain and the Melusine line was a pure-blood line in Greece. Another country and its practices that had been drilled into his head.

“In the 1500’s laws protecting our kind came to be. One of those laws allowed Nymphs to register as wizards if they had the ability to use a wand, a great many lines did so, Melusine being one of them. The Selwyn line is an old line and in its infancy it was blessed by a Naiad,” Corwin explained. “For a line to be blessed by a Naiad is both an actual blessing involving magics and an arranged marriage. The Head of the Selwyn line continued to arrange marriages with different Naiads through their lineage, only marrying another wizard or witch every five or six generations and normally those witches or wizards were a mixed child between another Naiad line who did the same. Mathias Selwyn was the last head of the family and he was more Naiad than wizard. He disappeared at the beginning of the last war after he married Lyra Melusine at a young age. She was a pure Naiad. His younger brother Demetri is in Azkaban for their deaths, and the deaths of the Melusine Line. Lily Evans is the only child from their union.”

Hylas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “So my mother was hidden in the muggle world?”

Master Adelphus finally joined the conversation.

“During Lily’s 6th year at Hogwarts she fell sick and sought out healers who explained to her that her true nature was repressed through potions. They undid the blockages and, bound by the healer’s oath, the secret was kept. It was one of the reasons she fell for your dad. She didn't know who else to turn to. He figured it out himself and helped her hide everything. It showed a mature side that she didn't know he had. She found out about her real parents and in her fear she hid what she was. The Dark Lord was known to keep creatures such as us captive for his minion’s entertainment and she didn’t want to draw more attention to herself than simply being a muggle-born. She reported the change to Gringotts after James insisted but didn’t take over the Selwyn accounts. She feared if she did the Dark Lord would gain an interest since the name was old and very wealthy. In turn the goblins sent for us, like they normally do when they encounter a Nymph, of any kind, new to their heritage. We taught her how to control her gifts over a few summers here in the palace. She was exceptionally gifted.” A nostalgic smile crossed his face as he focused on Hylas. “Just like her son.”

“Shouldn’t I be more wizard than Naid,” Hylas asked again. “I should be a half blood Naid at most, but from my gifts and status as a Submissive I’m obviously not.”

“The Selwyn’s are a blessed line, remember? The blessing maintained that their magic would remain no matter how miniscule the amount of wizards blood they contained. Lily was nearly a pure Naiad, it was only due to the blessing that she could use a wand. The Potters were a blessed family as well but they didn’t continue to mate with them, but it was enough to make a difference.” Adelphus seemed to be enjoying the ancestry lesson while Hylas was growing more weary by the second.

“Still, I should be less Naiad,” he stated again, getting more frustrated.

“You would have been had your parents not bound your nature a month after your birth to hide you. Binding a Naiad is a dangerous game. When the binding was removed the Naiad blood was unbound. Releasing that binding set a change in the blood that opened you up to the creature inheritance. Only the wizarding blood saturated with old magic like the blood from an old wizarding family and the magic that had been blessed by the Nymphs was left. Any less powerful blood was burned away.”

“So what exactly am I,” he asked.

“You will be considered a pure-blood in Britain, having no muggle blood in you or your lineage, once you make your lines known. You are a pure Naiad with a strong magical core that allows you to use a wand.” explained Adelphus with a smirk.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you,” Hylas stated with a pout. He earned a round of unwelcome laughter.

“How will that affect my maturing,” he asked instead of dignifying their laughter with a response. He knew he was different from other Nymphs at sanctuary, more mature by far.

“It won’t adversely,” Corwin explained.

“As you know there are many branches of Nymphs in the world and each branch has its own gifts and such. Naiad mature and develop, mentally, much quicker than humans, and a bit quicker than most other Nymphs even thought they had a michievous streak. In comparison, right now you’re physically ten years old but obviously you’re much older mentally.” Adelphus stepped in again.

"All the Submissive training you’ve been through and will continue with will not be wasted. You’ll begin to crave more touch soon, contact between friends, and quickly progress to more amorous activities.” Hylas couldn’t keep the scandalized expression off of his face.

“Its nature,” explained Adelphus. “As a male Submissive you undergo your burning sooner than a Dominant or female Submissive. Think of it as a fail-safe. Submissive's, in general, go through their burning sooner than a Dominant so that they are aware and prepared when the Dominants comes into theirs. Better to handle activities that Dominants inspire. Female Submissives go through their burning around the same time as a Dominant.” Hylas nodded uncomfortably. Burning’s were different for every Nymph and weren’t a seasonal or monthly occurrence. A Nymph’s first burning could happen at any time or could be influenced by stress. Either way, it signified that the Nymph was beginning to crave touch along with other basic needs like food and water. The longer the Nymph went without the more detrimental the effects on the Nymph. He pushed away those thoughts quickly.

“How will it affect my wizarding magic,” Hylas stated, completely bypassing the topic of _burning_ s and _activities_. He wasn’t adverse to sex; he just didn’t want to discuss it with the Lord of the palace.

“And we get to one of the reasons your mother wished for you to come here,” Corwin said with a sigh. “Submissives are particularly in danger when they carry wizard blood. It destabilizes the magical core. Submissives in general are more magically powerful than Dominants. Dominants are physically stronger, faster and more bloodthirsty; add wizarding blood and it multiplies either. To find balance training and teaching must begin at an earlier age than normal. When you arrived your core was already unstable due to the dark magic you had been subjected to so we had to start even sooner. Adelphus and the other Masters here have already taken steps to make sure it doesn’t affect your wizarding magic. Starting you on your studies so early has stabilized it. From what I’ve been told you’re already excelling in your studies, aren't you?”

“I believe so,” Hylas agreed.

“Master Micah started working with you on Herbology, Care of Magical Creature’s and Potions when you were six?” Corwin asked. Hylas nodded, remembering fondly the first time he melted a cauldron. He had progressed so far, the difference between then and now was staggering.

“Yes. I didn't realize at the time they were lessons, Master Micah was so patient with me.”

“Those are ambient magical subjects or subjects that do not require _conscious_ use of magic to achieve a goal. Studying those helped strengthen and stabilize your core. You’re brewing at a third year level from his comments and you're a natural at Herbology and Care,” Adelphus commented with a proud smile. “You’ve already learned to control your allure. Your second form will come soon as will your specific gifts.”

“Mmm yes. I’m looking forward to that. Mistress Arista believes one of my gifts is Divination."

“Yes, she says you’ve finished your Divination studying, in its entirety, and in turn, Occlumency.”

“Occlumency goes with Divination, hand in hand.” He was extremely fond of Divination and more so of Mistress Arista. She had went to his vault for him and collected his Mum's Divination tools for him to use. They were among some of his favorite possessions.

“Master Vidian says you’re doing well in your history lessons, Master Blanch tells me you can carry on a detailed conversation in French as well as Greek, and stitled ones in Latin and Bulgarian,” Adelphus commented as he ticked the subjects off on his fingers. He earned another pleased nod.

“The Greek was easier since so many here can speak it and they enjoyed my failed attempts to talk to them in their native tongue,” he commented with an amused giggle.

“When the time comes you’ll be able to go to any magical school in the world,” Adelphus added, his smile becoming wider. Hylas simply nodded again.

 “What other subjects are you to start him on Adelphus,” Corwin asked. He knew Hylas would excel here but the progress of seven years was staggering. With year round tuition, some of the best tutors and a maturing intelligent mind he shouldn’t be surprised. Naiads were inquisitive creatures as well so Hylas' progress shouldn't have caught him off guard.

“He's studying more subjects already, just not as in depth. He started studying Magical Theory with Master Davide a year ago. We bought him a practice wand and he's been reviewing wand subjects. We'll get him his own wand when he turns eleven and we'll start to focus on them more. Ancient Runes, Ancient Studies, and Arithmancy will begin in earnest in a few years.” Such a list left the solicitor gaping.

“Does he have time for fun,” Corwin asked.

“Plenty,” Hylas answered his smile even brighter. Some of his friends couldn't understand why he wanted to learn so much either but he enjoyed it. He didn't really have family like his friends so he had enveloped himself in his studies. “I study between six to eight hours a day, five days a week. The times rotate so that sometimes I have mornings or evenings free depending on the day so I can enjoy the island and whats going on. I’m free on weekends and I have a week off completely from study once a month. I’m so far in Herbology, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures because I enjoy them. It’s not really work to go for a walk in the garden with a knowledgeable person, or to go visit the unicorns or other animals. I’m especially fond of the unicorn herds.”

“As they are of you,” Adelphus muttered. “He brushes their mane and tails at least once a month and he gets to keep the hair he gains from them. The lead mare has taken a greater liking to him than anyone else.” Hylas smiled brightly before continuing as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

“I tend to foist myself on the different Masters at least three times a week." Usually when he did that his friends were visiting with their families. "Other times I putter about in the library or help in the potions lab or the gardens.”

“And any friends?”

“I’m extremely close to Matta, a hyleoroi, Aster, a Pleiade, and Dima, a Nephele. All male Submissives.”

“Why do you feel the need to point out there status?” Corwin asked. Adelphus smiled and leaned forward.

“When he says close to Matta, Aster, and Dima it means more than what you would think. They’ve developed what we call a Coven, a group of Submissives that find comfort in each other. They balance each other. Even at a young age Submissive Nymphs require physical contact of a sort. They give that to each other. They attend most lessons together although Hylas takes nearly twice what the others do. They perform together for the Dominants when they’re of age. It’s like a precaution. Nymphs are sexual creatures. Until a Nymph is ready to have full intercourse they will take comfort in other Submissives when they feel the need. When they turn eleven they will be bound in the coven so they can learn each others true name and be safe with it.”

“So you’re happy,” Corwin asked as he tried to wrap his mind around that and then promptly ignore it. He didn't want to think about Hylas, the baby he had rescued, in that light.

“Very.”

“Good then, it’s what Lily and James had hoped for.” Hylas gave him another look, not liking that tone of voice. It spoke of more secrets.

“There’s more you’re keeping from me isn’t there,” he asked.

“Yes, but there are a few more things to discuss for now, the rest needs to wait until this has the chance to settle.”

“Very well,” Hylas answered skeptically. “But it will be discussed?”

“Yes. Now, when I brought you here we did a heritage test with the goblins, through blood and magic, to figure out exactly what we needed to manage for you while you’re under age. The results were a bit more than even James and Lily understood. Obviously you’re the heir to the Potter and the Selwyn lines directly. Selwyn, an ancient family has a great deal of finances. Potter may not be as old but they are very wealthy as well. Philia is from the Selwyn family by the way, she’s yours." Hylas couldn't help but smile at that, he was fond of his elf. He motioned for Corwin to continue.

“Now, one of the few times the Selwyn line married a pureblood witch was back in the 1100’s. Her name was Adeline. She was the second daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw and was hidden by Helga Hufflepuff when Rowena passed away. Helga never had children herself so she named Adeline her heir and performed the magic to make it so. You hold both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw lines as well.” He received a blank stare.

“How is that possible, the blood should be so diluted that it wouldn’t show up on a heritage test,” Hylas commented breathlessly.

“It didn’t show up through the blood, but through the magic. Helga Hufflepuff was adept at rituals so I assume she used one that made this possible,” was the only reply Corwin could give. “I’ve visited all the vaults for the families you’re now in charge of and collected the journals and grimoires for each of them along with anything they were known to give their heirs. Philia should be placing them in your room now.” He nearly laughed when Hylas had to take a steadying breath and calm himself. “Answers to how may be in them.”

"Of course I'll be looking into it." Harry couldn't wait to look into it actually but for now he was a bit overwhelmed.

"But for now I think you’ve got enough to think about.”

“Maybe a few days off to acclimate the knowledge would do you some good,” Adelphus commented with a worried glance. Hylas was looking a bit peaky.

“Yes, a few days. That will give me time to look through everything you’ve brought me and sort through it.”

“Mm, yes. I spent a lot of times in the Potter vaults, working through what was there. I found a trunk nearly full of journals Lily had kept, I brought those along as well. If you come across any questions simply write me,” Corwin stated. “It’s best if I leave these here with you as well.” He passed over the stacks he had pulled from his satchel with a sheepish smile.

“Best to familiarize yourself with everything you’ll own when you claim your titles. You can do that in Britain at thirteen since you’re the last of the lines. These are your account balances, properties and their floor plans and the condition their in as well as holdings and such. You’ll get updates once a month from me since I’ve been investing and working to increase the fortunes and you need to see how running a family works. There are lists of possessions that occupy all properties and vaults as written by the house-elves that live there or the goblins. If you want anything from those make a list for me.”

Hylas nodded absently before re-stacking the piles of paperwork.

“Philia,” he called gently. A small pop and she appeared before him.

“Could you put these on the desk in my study and if you’ve eaten and you’re ready for the walk feel free to join me on my way to the gardens with my herb collecting tools,” he told her as he passed the stack to her.

“Right away Master,” she responded before disappearing. Hylas waved goodbye absently before slipping from the room, his mind whirling with all the revelations.

“I’m afraid the rest of the news we’ll deliver will not make it any easier on him,” Adelphus commented as he thought of the day Hylas arrived.

“No, it won’t but we’ll leave that for another time.” Neither of them wanted to let Hylas return to England until he was old enough to stand on his own but they hadn’t told him that yet. An echoing pop from a house-elf had them move over to a large window that overlooked the pathway to the garden.

Hylas and Philia walking at each others side talking amiably.

"We'll help him," Adelphus stated as he watched the child he had come to care so much for.

 


End file.
